


The Morning After

by mycrofic (iceprinceofbelair)



Series: Lestrade: Character Study [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/mycrofic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade releases John and Sherlock after the stag night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

As far as Lestrade knows, Sherlock isn't much of a drinker. He has always preferred stimulants to depressants as a general rule. But it's John's stag night so he thinks it's understandable. Still, he is a lightweight. They both are.

And he enjoys gently teasing them about such a fact while they try to take in their surroundings. John looks wiped, eyes scrunched up against the white of the cell walls. Lestrade shakes his head and tries not to think about why he wasn't invited. He tells himself he was working anyway so it wouldn't have mattered. Still, it would have been nice to be asked.

He laughs. John winces.

"Can you whisper?" He asks desperately. Lestrade grins evilly.

"Not really!" He yells, savouring the look of pain on John's face. Okay, maybe he is a little bit resentful. But he's had his revenge now.

He watches Sherlock sit up, blinking blearily in confusion and shakes his head. He's instinctively moer gentle with him and raises one hand to beckon him to follow.

"Come on," he mutters and the words follow a sing-song lull in the same way they would if he were speaking to a small child. Sherlock, in many ways, behaves in the same way. It seems only natural he get the same treatment.

John is already far down the corridor so Lestrade waits for Sherlock. The young man places his hands on his temples while he stumbles, like he can't clear his head, and Lestrade's heart clenches unexpectedly.

"This takes me back," he mumbles sadly. He remembers releasing Sherlock after the countless times he'd been high. He remembers leading him down these same corridors while he staggered along in confusion. Lestrade had always said that he never wanted to see him back again but he didn't get his wish until he'd finally made Sherlock a promise.

Get clean and he can assist on crimes. Stay clean and such assistance will continue.

Maybe it's not the same kind of situation, but Lestrade still has to excuse himself to his office for ten minutes to take some deep breaths. Because Sherlock Holmes means a lot more to him than anybody will ever know; least of all the consulting bastard himself. For a genius, he really is oblivious. It's slightly adorable, really.

Slightly.


End file.
